Certas Coisas
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer. HD


**Autor: **Dark K.  
**Título: **Certas Coisas  
**Sinopse: **tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer.  
**Capa: **http : / / i669 . photobucket . com / albums / vv52 / ElladoraB / Mycovers / certas _ coisas . jpg  
**Ship: **Harry X Draco  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação: **K  
**Status: **completa  
**Formato: **Songfic  
**Observação: **fic feita para o 2º challenge Harry e Draco do 6v. a música entre a fic se chama 'certas coisas', versão por Zélia Duncan e Lenine.

**Nada que você reconhece me pertence.**

* * *

_certas coisas_

Nunca disse 'eu te amo'.

Nunca havia ouvido 'eu te amo', não falava 'eu te amo'.

Só sabia que amava.

**-x-**

_não existiria som se não houvesse o silêncio_

**-x-**

Ouviu tantos 'eu te amo' enquanto crescia que doía tanto ouvir agora que preferia não fazê-lo.

Não sabia muito bem o que era o amor de qualquer forma, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: sabia que se podia amar, o amava.

E essa era a única certeza que tinha em si.

**-x-**

_não haveria luz se não fosse a escuridão_

**-x-**

Tentara, muito tempo e muitas pessoas atrás, dizer 'eu te amo'. Os olhos castanhos da pessoa o escutando estavam atentos e expectantes e ele sabia o que ela queria ouvir... Mas não conseguia se obrigar a dizer.

Não sabia se era amor ou não, e se tinha a dúvida, como podia sê-lo?

Mas se nunca tinha sentido o amor e nunca tinha se sentido amado, como saber?

Nunca ouvira. Não podia dizer.

O primeiro fim, a primeira lágrima, a primeira dor doce de amor finalizado sem morte, sem adeus definitivo, com gritos de frustração, mas não de partida.

Sorriu quando a viu chorar, porque não era nada: perdê-la, tê-la, deixá-la... tanto fazia. Ele continuava e ela também.

E compreendeu que se podia dar as costas e seguir em frente não era amor.

Amor era fazer parte e pertencer. Era ter e dar.

Era o que ele ainda ia entender um dia, mas não ainda.

Porque precisava de alguém-_ele_. Alguém-dor. Alguém-guerra.

E esperava.

**-x-**

_cada voz que canta o amor não diz tudo o que quer dizer_

**-x-**

E não o surpreendia que ninguém fosse dele. Que ninguém o queria, e quem o queria não o via, não o entendia, não o tinha. Herdeiro, vilão, arruinado, última esperança. Era um pouquinho de tudo aquilo, mas era mais, porque era _ele_.

E ele era tudo o que não viam. E então passava por uma noite e outra, entre o nada e o tudo, vendo que tudo continua, mesmo quando você permanece. E não entendia se era completo sozinho, ou se era seu vazio que era tão grande que o completava.

E sentia falta de coisas que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era, porque nunca havia tido.

Precisava de alguém-guerra. Alguém-dor. Alguém-_ele_.

Alguém **dele**.

E esperava.

**-x-**

_tudo o que cala fala mais alto ao coração_

**-x-**

Saber que havia mais pessoas que não falavam.

Encontrar conforto nas não-palavras e superar as brigas pelos toques, e as hostilidades pelo silêncio claro que estava entre eles.

Ver em cinza as suas dúvidas, em loiro-pálido seus medos, em lábios finos suas poucas e parcas certezas.

Ter medo, provocar medo e desfazê-los. Desfazer-se.

Doar-se.

Ter.

E não mais esperar, pois tinha.

Só tinha.

E sorrir.

Porque finalmente podia.

**-x-**

_eu te amo calado como quem ouve uma sinfonia de silêncios e de luz_

**-x-**

Esperar para tocar porque até olhares diziam tanto que tinha medo do quanto um toque diria. Ver cada certeza sua reafirmar-se em verde, seus sonhos tornarem-se possíveis em negro, superar seu passado em cicatrizes da pele alheia.

Traçar suas cicatrizes com as mãos dele. Ele, que lhe dera as cicatrizes da pele, mas curava as da sua alma.

Entender o silêncio, obter as certezas mudas, a rendição calada.

Amar.

E ensinar a ser amado.

E sorrir.

Porque amava.

**-x-**

_nós somos medo e desejo, somos feitos de silêncio e som_

**-x-**

Tocar. E jamais dizer 'eu te amo', porque palavras são tão frágeis e desnecessárias. Não precisar do 'eu te amo', por saber ser verdade. Ter a certeza de amar, ser amado, corresponder, ensinar e aprender.

Ter e pertencer, dar e receber, não falar e não ouvir.

Só ser e sentir.

Sentir a boca quente contra a sua, a pele fria em contato com a sua própria. Mãos em cabelos finos, fios rebeldes contra a palma pálida e bem cuidada.

Doar e ter.

Beijar, tocar, estimular e aliviar para dar prazer e receber a gratificação no sorriso alheio não no seu.

Pensar mais do que em si, e pensar em si pelo outro.

Cuidar-se para não abandonar. Sorrir para não fazer sofrer. Abraçar para confortar.

Amar por amar, porque amar nunca precisou de explicação, ou palavras, ou 'eu te amo'.

Amar só se ama, nada mais.

Amar é.

E eles... eles são.

**-x-**

_fundamental é mesmo o amor , é impossível ser feliz sozinho..._

_tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer_

**-x-**

**fim**

* * *

**Sejam amores da tia Jã e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
